


need you to show me love

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I'm going to hell for writing this, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Eddie.” the guy suddenly says, throwing Buck off guard. “My name.” he clarifies. “I don’t wanna make a habit of hooking up with guys I don’t know the name of.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 245





	need you to show me love

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% going to hell for writing this wow...
> 
> title from numb to the feeling by chase atlantic because I sat with all their songs on repeat whilst attempting to write this

_“She’s banging other guys.”_

Maddie’s words ring loud and clear, intruding Buck’s mind. He can’t seem to shake them away.

He supposes the worst part isn’t the words themselves but rather the fact that he knew, really. Deep down, Buck knew that Abby was most likely fooling around with other people. Hell, he’s not even that certain over whether she’s actually coming back anytime soon. Or at all.

It’s probably the reason that he’s here right now, in a seedy bar sipping on cheap beer, surrounded by intoxicated people grinding up against one another. Definitely not the classiest of places that he’s tried to drink his sorrows away in. In his defence, he’s not had the urge to go somewhere like this in a long while now; not since he met Abby.

At the reminder of her, he groans and grabs his glass, downing the rest of his drink in a few quick gulps.

He barely registers the body sliding onto the stool next to him. That is, until a hand brushes over his biceps lightly.

“Rough night?” the voice is low and gravelly and sends heat straight through Buck’s core. He swivels on his seat, eyebrows rising in suspicion as he’s met with a guy that is far too attractive to be in a bar like this.

“You could say that.” he says, laughing humourlessly.

The guy gestures towards the bartender and orders two of the same again, flashing Buck a teasing smile. Buck takes this opportunity to check him out properly.

He’s really not bad looking at all. In fact, he’s almost exactly Buck’s type. Tall, dark hair, even darker eyes that gleam almost black under this dim light, a jawline that could give a knife a run for its money.

The guy turns, catching him staring, and smirks, slow and gorgeous and God is Buck screwed. “See something you like?” the guy laughs, pushing one of the beers towards Buck.

Buck takes a much needed sip, the cool liquid doing wonders for his dry throat. He’s not drunk, not yet at least, but his head feels light and fuzzy – just loose enough to throw caution to the wind.

Besides, if Abby can bang other guys then so can he.

He leans closer, partly so the guy can hear his whisper over the loud music and partly just because he wants to. “Definitely.” he says, and runs his tongue over his bottom lip. The guy tracks the movement with predatory eyes.

“Yeah, I feel you.” the guy casts his eyes around the bar with an unimpressed look, “Not exactly my usual scene but it was closer than the other places.”

Buck snorts, understanding that perfectly. The only reason he’s here in the first place and not Harvey’s is because this place was only a couple minutes’ walk from his apartment. “Same here.”

“Eddie.” the guy suddenly says, throwing Buck off guard. He pulls back, tilting his head in a silent question which has the guy laughing softly at him. “My name.” he clarifies. “I don’t wanna make a habit of hooking up with guys I don’t know the name of.”

“Ah, right.” Buck almost snorts because of fucking course that was what he meant. Buck really has been out of the game too long. He holds his hand out for the guy, _Eddie_ , to shake and smiles wide. “Buck.”

Eddie doesn’t take his handshake, however.

Instead, he grabs Buck’s wrist, long fingers wrapping tight around him, and pulls his hand up towards his face. The force of it almost tugs Buck right off of his seat and he has to focus to keep his balance, not really wanting to make a fool of himself in front of the first person to approach him all night.

Hoping he’s gotten the message correct, Buck puts his hand on the side of Eddie’s face, stubble scratching at his palm and sending shivers down his spine. He’s leaning closer now, their faces inches apart, and Buck’s senses are overcome with the musky scent of aftershave and warm breath ghosting over his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you, Buck.” Eddie murmurs.

Buck allows his thumb to graze over Eddie’s lower lip, mesmerised by the quick dart of a pink tongue that appears when Eddie licks his lips. Eddie opens his mouth, taking Buck’s thumb into it. Buck moans as Eddie sucks lewdly on his thumb, eyes not diverting from Buck’s.

“Wanna get outta here?” he asks, more than aware of the breathy tone of his voice. Eddie nods eagerly, dropping Buck’s thumb from his mouth with a barely audible _pop._

Buck feels giddy, arousal and nerves battling for dominance, as he turns to chug down the rest of his beer and pull Eddie onto his feet. He keeps his hand in Eddie’s, fingers laced loosely together, as they work their way through the sea of sweaty bodies mingling on the dance floor. He can feel the heat of Eddie’s body pressed close to his and he smirks.

“Where’re we going exactly?” Eddie questions as Buck leads them to a side door. Buck turns, flashing his smirk at Eddie before pushing the door open and pulling the man out into the cold night air.

The moment they step out of the bar it’s like a different world entirely. Out here, there’s no strobing lights, the music is muffled and even the smell of alcohol has faded away – although, unfortunately, in favour of something probably a lot worse.

That doesn’t matter right now, though. They’re alone out here, in the alley far enough from the main street that chances of someone running into them are slim.

Eddie looks around, biting his lip. He meets Buck’s eyes with an amused smirk. “Really?”

Buck laughs, the sound loud and abrupt in the quiet of the alley, and crowds into Eddie’s space. Eddie matches each of his steps forward with a step backwards of his own until his back is hitting the brick wall. Here, Buck notices that Eddie is slightly shorter than him, the man having to crane his neck up ever so slightly to hold Buck’s challenging gaze.

It shouldn’t be as much of a turn on as it is.

“Yeah.” Buck says, his voice almost unrecognisable now. He ducks down, unable to wait any longer, and attaching his lips to Eddie’s neck, sucking wet kisses along the curve of the exposed skin of his throat.

“Classy.” Eddie scoffs, but there’s not bite to his words. He sounds almost breathless, tilting his head to the side to grant Buck further access, which he takes greedily.

Sinking his teeth into the dip of Eddie’s throat, tongue flicking out to soothe over the mark soon after, Buck relishes in the feeling flooding through his veins. He feels so _alive_.

He pulls away a moment later, his eyes fluttering open. Eddie is looking at him through lidded eyes, his pupils blown wide.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Buck groans, hands sliding up the man’s toned chest, only stopping once he has Eddie’s stupidly handsome face in his grasp.

Eddie chuckles, shifting against the wall and causing his thigh to slip between Buck’s legs, brushing over his crotch. He moans, resisting the urge to roll his hips. Swallowing heavily, Buck brings one hand up to Eddie’s hair and rakes his fingers through the strands, giving them just the smallest of tugs. When Buck is blessed with a high pitched whine, he knows that he’s done for.

“ _Fucking Christ_.” he says, yanking Eddie up into a kiss.

Eddie moans at the sudden contact. He throws his arms around Buck’s shoulders and opens his mouth to let Buck’s tongue slide in effortlessly. Buck immediately takes control, swallowing all of Eddie’s pretty moans and licking further into his mouth. It’s sloppy and rushed and yet Buck can’t help but think that this is the best kiss he’s ever had in his entire life.

They both pull away simultaneously to take in a much needed gulp of air, sharing a quick look with each other.

Buck must definitely be drunker than he thought, but he doesn’t have it in him to care. He leans in, stealing one last kiss before dropping to his knees – not paying the dirty ground any thought. Eddie gasps, one hand gripping tightly to Buck’s shoulder, as he looks down on him.

The man already looks debauched, lips kissed red and hair sticking up at all angles. Buck loves it.

There must be something in his eyes, something that reveals how desperately he wants to let loose tonight, how badly he wants Eddie right now, because the man winks at him and his smirk grows impossibly wider.

“Oh, if you wanted to choke on my cock you could’ve just asked.”

Buck has to bite down on his lip to keep his moan quiet, the words sending his hairs up on end in anticipation. “I did, didn’t I?”

Eddie’s responding laugh rings through the night air as Buck scrambles to undo his jeans, pushing them down around Eddie’s thighs.

It’s been a while since Buck was with a guy but that doesn’t deter him. He grabs hold of Eddie’s thighs, appreciating the muscles on the man, and brings him forward an inch so that he can mouth at Eddie’s cock through his boxers. That cuts Eddie’s laugh short, amusement melting into a low moan as Eddie throws his head back against the wall. His hand finds its way to Buck’s head, fingers twisting into his hair.

Buck licks one long, teasing stripe up the forming tent in Eddie’s boxers before pulling away again.

Eddie snaps his head down, most likely about to snap at him for stopping, but Buck stops him as he yanks his boxers down. When he finally, _finally_ , pulls his length out, he doesn’t waste any time, stoking him a few times and then taking the head into his mouth.

Eddie yells out something incoherent, grip in Buck’s hair tightening and drawing a pleased hum from Buck’s mouth.

He sucks lightly, tongue flicking over the slit, before pulling off again with an obscenely wet sound that seems to echo through the alleyway. Spurred on by the sounds Eddie’s making, Buck leans in once more and runs his tongue from the bottom of the base to the tip of the head before lightly brushing a kiss against it.

He tightly grips his hand on the base of Eddie’s cock then wraps his lips around the head again, sliding down until his lips meet his fist – moving his hand and mouth in perfect sync with each other.

The fleshy weight on his tongue, that all too familiar salty taste lingering in the back of his throat, along with the husky sound of Eddie’s barely muffled moans, make his own cock harden and press painfully against the restriction of his jeans. He gazes up at Eddie, making eye contact with him, and lets out a satisfied moan.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Eddie hisses, stroking through Buck’s hair with a softness that he hadn’t expected. It has his cock twitching in response.

Buck releases Eddie’s cock from his mouth – still holding on with his hand, and brushes the swollen tip against the outline of his lips, taking the head into his mouth between the outlines to help keep it nice and wet.

He feels Eddie’s fingers tighten in his hair again, stinging his scalp just a bit, as he flicks his tongue wildly over the underside of the head, looking up at the beautiful moaning man above him, biting his lip and fluttering his eyelids – lost in pleasure.

Eddie rocks his hips forward and Buck opens his mouth further, letting the man thrust in a few times and just blinking up at him, saliva dripping down his chin and coating his hand. Eventually, he takes control again, humming and bobbing his head, tongue swirling around the head every time he bobs up, teasing over his slit.

Eddie grunts, knocking his head against the wall as Buck swallows around his cock, throat fluttering. It doesn’t take much longer after that, not when you throw in the risk of getting caught and the buzz of alcohol. Eddie stifles another moan when Buck hollows his cheeks and sucks, nails scratching over Buck’s scalp sending both pleasure and pain rushing through him, and comes.

Buck swallows several times and pulls off, licking at the little drop of cum on his lip. Eddie shivers, and Buck is pretty certain it’s not just because of the sudden cold air hitting his cock. He offers his hand out to Buck after he tucks himself back into his jeans and pulls Buck to his feet, tugging him forward until their chests collide and kissing him senseless.

Buck’s sure he tastes like cum and shitty beer but Eddie doesn’t seem to mind so Buck tries not to worry about it. It’s easier to forget when Eddie presses the heel of his hand against the bulge in Buck’s jeans, Buck keening into the touch.

“That’s the most reckless thing I’ve ever done.” Eddie says, pressing his nose to Buck’s temple. Buck huffs a laugh, rocking into Eddie’s hand.

“You wanna do one more reckless thing?” he teases, even though it seems Eddie is already on board with it. Eddie presses down harder in response, drawing an embarrassing whine from Buck’s throat. “ _Fuck_ , I need-”

Eddie knows. Buck doesn’t need to finish his sentence as Eddie works the buttons on his jeans undone and gets his hand down the front of them to jerk Buck over the edge. It takes all of three twists, Buck is already so close, before he’s burying his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck and biting down on his shoulder as he spills into Eddie’s hand.

He sighs, body going lax as he catches his breath. He hears Eddie chuckle, feels the vibrations through his chest, and vaguely notices him pulling his hand back.

“Should’ve brought some tissues.” Eddie says, hand a sticky mess.

Buck snorts, pushing back against Eddie’s chest and taking hold of his wrist.

“What-” Eddie’s question is cut off as Buck licks a long strip over Eddie’s palm, gathering the mess up with his tongue. Eddie shudders under the touch, eyes wide as he watches Buck suck each finger into his mouth, sucking off his own cum with a contented hum. Once he’s done, he lets Eddie’s hand drop from between his lips and smiles. Eddie shakes his head, teeth biting hard enough down onto his lip that Buck is worried he’ll draw blood. “You’re perfect.”

Buck shrugs, playing the compliment off even though he knows it will ring around his head for weeks following tonight. “Gotta improvise.” he says, trailing a finger down the button-up Eddie’s wearing. “Don’t wanna ruin your fancy clothes.”

He gets the impression that Eddie wants to kiss him again but neither of them makes a move closer. The moment is fading fast and now the realisation of what they’ve just done is finally settling in.

Not that Buck’s embarrassed by it. It’s slightly awkward though.

Eddie smiles, a little lopsided grin that makes him look ridiculously cute, and straightens himself. “That was, uh…”

“Great.” Buck finishes, smiling back.

Eddie nods, gesturing towards the door they slipped out from. “You wanna get another drink?”

In all honesty, he does. He really, really does. But Buck’s been here before, he’s done the mindless hook ups with strangers and he knows it never ends well if he lets himself get attached – and he can definitely see himself getting attached to Eddie. So he shakes his head, pushing down the guilt that threatens to eat him up at the crestfallen look that Eddie gets.

“Sorry, I should get going. I have an early shift tomorrow.” He knows that’s the lamest excuse in the book but it’s also true, he really does have to be at work early.

Eddie nods, clearly forcing himself not to sound disappointed as he says, “Yeah, alright, no worries. I’ll see you around?”

Buck smiles tightly. “Sure, maybe.”

And then he’s gone, slipping out onto the main street and leaving behind the most gorgeous man he’s ever come across – no pun intended.

It’s a week later when Buck’s life comes crashing down over his head like a tonne of bricks.

He’s joking around with Bobby, Hen and Chim about the calendar when Chimney glances over Buck’s shoulder.

“Okay, _that_ is a beautiful man.”

Hen follows his gaze, nodding her head in agreement. “Where’s the lie? And I like girls.”

Buck frowns, turning around to see who they’re talking about. The moment his eyes land on the man in question, his breath catches in his throat and he swallows thickly.

It’s Eddie.

Eddie, sensing people’s eyes on him, looks up as he pulls his shirt over his head. His eyes meet Buck’s in an instant and the shock Buck feels is reflected on his face.

The others all go in to say hi, clapping Eddie on the back and smiling before they walk off, leaving Buck and Eddie alone. Buck fights the urge to flee and steps closer, putting on his most charming smile.

“Hey, stranger.” Eddie laughs, not so subtly allowing his eyes to rake over Buck’s body. Buck blushes, lip pulled between his teeth.

“Hey,” he rubs at the back of his neck, not used to having to confront his hook-ups, “fancy seeing you here.”

To be completely honest, he’s more than pleased to see Eddie here, he hasn’t been able to get the man out of his head all week – he only kind of feels bad about that, considering he should probably be thinking about his girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend more likely than not.

Eddie takes a step forward, hand trailing over Buck’s arm lightly and smiling up at him with those damn gorgeous eyes. “This might be a little forward of me but, do you only go down for guys in back alleys or would you be willing to come over to my place later?”

Buck can’t help the laugh that escapes him, shaking his head. “For you? I could probably make an acceptation.”

Eddie’s smile grows impossibly wider, eyes gleaming, and Buck so desperately wants to lean down and kiss him right now. “Great.” Eddie must be able to read his mind because he reaches up and presses his lips to Buck’s in a chaste kiss, quick enough that, hopefully, nobody else sees it. “Can’t wait.”

With that, he saunters off in the direction that the others disappeared off in, leaving Buck staring after him wondering what on earth just happened.

Something about the warmth flooding his chest, the ghost of lips on his own, has Buck thinking that maybe – just maybe – his bad luck with dating has come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the hot mess that this is, idk why I even wrote it but it's done now and I may as well burn some eyeballs with it because hey...why not xD
> 
> if you made it through this then I applaud you and I love you with all my heart <3


End file.
